26 Things a Perfect Guy Should Do
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: title says it all. i will write oneshots to any pairing, just give them to me! R&R! It's based off an e-mail that I got, so all credit goes to the person who made that e-mail! May continue this at a later point. I'm quite busy.
1. Chapter 1: List

**Author's Note: **Well, I had an idea for a cute story…

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea to post this. This list came from an e-mail I got, and all credit for the listed things go to the creator of the e-mail.

26 Things a Perfect Guy Should Do 

**by musiclover94**

**1. Know how to make you ****smile**** when you are ****down**

**2. Try to secretly********smell your hair****, but you always notice. **

**3. Stick up for you, but still respects your ****independence**

**4. Give you the remote control during the ****game**

**5. Come up behind you and put his arms around you. **

**6. ****Play**** with your hair. **

**7. His ****hands ****always**** find ****yours**

**8. Be ****cute**** when he really wants something. **

**9. Offer you plenty of ****massages**

**10. ****Dance**** with you, even if he feels like a dork. **

**11. Never run out of ****love**

**12. Be ****funny****, but know how to be serious**.

**13. Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious. **

**14. Be ****patient**** when you take ****forever**** to get ready. **

**15. React ****so**** cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts. **

**16. ****Smile********a ****lot**

**17. Plans a ****romantic ****date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally like to do, ****just because ****he knows it means a lot to you. **

**18. ****Appreciate**** you. **

**19. Help others out. **

**20. Drive ****five**** hours just to see you for one.**

**21. Always gives you a peck on the cheek when you depart from each others company, even when ****his**** friends are watching. **

**22. Sing, even if he ****can't. **

**23. Have a creative ****sense of humor**

**24. Stare at you. **

**25. ****Call**** for ****no**** reason. **

**26. ****Quit**** smoking, chewing, drinking, or drugs - just because he ****loves u**** that much to quit it.**

**Author's Note: ****Well, there's the list! I could write oneshots to ANY pairing to these things. Some of them might have to be combined, though. Send in the ones you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Girl

**Author's Note: **Well, you all probably hate me for not updating sooner, but please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. These fics are oneshots and not in any way related to each other.

26 Things A Perfect Guy Should Do 

**Chapter 2: My Girl**

"Who's the next victem-er, singer up?" the karaoke announcer boomed unneccarily, because of the volume of the mic.

To Taylor's utter horror, Chad walked on stage and took the microphone from the announcer.

Taylor sank into the sofa she was sitting on and put her face into her hands, sighing.

"Oh, come on, Tay, it'll be fine!" Gabriella said, trying to sound soothing, but failing.

"This goes out to my girl, Taylor." Chad said, gesturing to her with a smile. Taylor sank deeper into the cushions.

I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May

It was well known that Chad could not sing if his hair depended on it. Taylor had told him this before they had left to go here, but it proved unsuccessful, as he was singing so horribly out of tune that even Paula would cringe. If it were even possible, Taylor slumped lower into the musty cushions. Gabriella patted her comfortably on the shoulder, but she could see that Gabriella was cringing beyond the cracks between her fingers.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (my girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

_STOP!_ Taylor thought to herself miserably. She practically burst her head open trying to make the machine stop by giving it a deadly glare, but to no avail. It kept on humming the, to Taylor at least, like a death march.

The song ended to an almost silent crowd. Not silent with awe, but silent with…muffled laughs. Chad just kept on smiling.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Taylor hissed as they were walking back to Chad's car.

"Do what?" Chad asked, as if he really didn't know. Taylor shot daggers at him.

"For going up there, in front of the whole student body, and singing, even though you know perfectly well that you are _tone _deaf!" Taylor spurted.

"Because…because I love you Taylor." Chad said quietly. His usual swagger was gone, so Taylor knew he was being serious.

"Wh-what?" Taylor said.

"I love you, Tay. And I wanted you to have this." he said getting something from his pocket. He slipped a sterling silver ring on her finger. Engraved on it were the words, 'My Taylor, My Angel, My Girl'. Taylor gasped.

"Now do you understand?" Chad said, the smile creeping back.

"Yeah, I do." Taylor said, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note: **Sort of sucked, but please review!


End file.
